


Kiss Me Again

by akhikosanada



Series: OTP Prompts [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Elevators, M/M, Party, au prompts, spin the bottle is involved, they're very gay for each other, yosuke thinks way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we’ve been best friends for practically our whole lives but you’re a thousand times more popular than me so you dragged me to a big party and now we’re playing spin the bottle and you spin and it lands on me oh crap” AU.</p>
<p>"There was absolutely no logical reason for the bottle to land on him. There were sitting side by side, and Yosuke was pretty sure it was mathematically almost impossible for the bottle to land on the person next to you - yet it did, as everything Souji ever did defied logic, and he sighed as a few girls started squealing and Souji eyed him apologetically, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Come on, do it. The sooner it’s over, the better.” Yosuke turned to face his best friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the song Kiss Me Again by The Drums in the background, I suggest you listen to it while reading!

As Souji stood in the doorway, Yosuke couldn’t help but think how everything his best friend was or did defied logic. 

First of all, he was one of those few people who could look good with a  _bowlcut -_  if  _this_  was logical, then nothing in this world made any sense at all any more. Secondly, the sheer perfection of Souji Seta was something that next to no human being would ever achieve: he was insanely handsome, amazingly smart - he could work on a whole paper the night before due and still get the highest grade -, surprisingly talented in a lot of areas - acting, drumming, singing, drawing, origami-making, hell, Yosuke was pretty sure Souji could bend spoons with his mind -, but most of all, instantly popular with everyone he met right off the bat, be they their classmates in college, pretty girls at parties, Yosuke’s parents,  _anyone_ ’s parents, kindergarteners, elderly people-

And yet, as Souji Seta stood in his doorway, perfectly dressed-up, beaming at Yosuke as if he just had seen the prettiest girl in the world, Yosuke couldn’t even feel a tiny bit of jealousy.

He had felt jealous when they had been younger, the classic immaturity of high school boys taking a toll on their friendship, Souji fitting in as a newcomer in Inaba where Yosuke never could, but that was before all the crazy things that had happened with the Investigation Team, that was before they slugged it out on this riverbed like it was the most natural thing to do when you apologised to someone, that was before they graduated and Souji asked Yosuke to come with him to his university in Tokyo because he didn’t think he could feel easy there without his best friend - that defied logic most of all, as if Souji had ever needed him, needed  _anyone_  to carve himself a place in the world, but Yosuke complied nonetheless, that was before they both turned 21 and he gave Souji two tickets to see his favourite band and Souji gave him two tickets to see  _his_  favourite band and they both invited each other because who else could it ever be, really.

That was before Souji had invited him last week to this huge party some frat guys held and now stood in his doorway, simple button-up rolled up to his elbows and chino pants with koi carps on it - who could even look perfect with this type of pants unless they were called Souji Seta? Yosuke sighed and stepped aside to invite him in.

“I don’t even know what to wear, Souji,” Yosuke shrugged in front of the bathroom mirror, simply wearing boxers and a loose shirt branded with the logo of their university.

“You should have told me, I’d have brought clothes.”

“Whatever. It’s not as if I’m gonna meet the love of my life at some frat guy’s party.” Yosuke pouted. “I just don’t want to... I don’t know, make you look bad or anything.”

Souji eyed his quizzically. “And exactly why would you make me look bad?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, because Souji knew the exact reason why, and got back to brushing his teeth with Souji laughing behind him. In the end, he went for a Guns n’ Roses shirt with black jeans, and although it was nowhere near as perfect as Souji’s clothes, it was  _Yosuke_ , and he would never want it any other way.

*

“Who exactly at this party thought spin the bottle was a good idea?” Yosuke whispered in Souji’s ear as one of the girls finished emptying a vodka bottle. Souji snorted.

“Well, at least that guy over there with the sweaty tank top will have one chance of getting laid tonight. Possibly.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t bang that guy even if we were the last two people on Earth.”

“That’s because you’re straight.”

“Oh so now you like labels?” Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

Souji grinned cheekily. “I wouldn’t bang that guy either if you were wondering.”

Yosuke smirked as a girl engaged in a sloppy makeout session with a guy with bright red hair and drool on his shirt. “So who would you bang then?”

Souji stared at him for a few seconds, before scanning the room with his eyes. He hummed. “Possibly the girl with the flower dress.”

“Figures. She’s definitely the cutest here.”

“Also maybe the guy who got naked earlier.”

“So that’s your type? Guys who get naked?” Yosuke laughed lightly.

“After ten shots of tequila.” Souji brushed his hand through his hair dismissively, before looking at him again. “But I’d definitely bang-”

“SETA-KUN!! YOUR TURN!!” A girl screamed excitedly, and Yosuke laughed even harder.

He laughed way less when the bottle landed on him.

There was absolutely no logical reason for the bottle to land on him. There were sitting side by side, and Yosuke was pretty sure it was mathematically almost impossible for the bottle to land on the person next to you - yet it did, as everything Souji ever did defied logic, and he sighed as a few girls started squealing and Souji eyed him apologetically, a small smile on his face.

“Come on, do it. The sooner it’s over, the better.” Yosuke turned to face his best friend.

Yosuke was way past the stage in his life where he blushed at anything remotely homoerotic, and kissing a guy made no exception - he had done it a few times, usually drunk at parties, and it was by no means different than kissing a girl - plus when it’s 2am and you’ve had your eighth beer, a mouth is a mouth - yet there was something strangely stirring at the sight of Souji sighing a small breath, silver eyes slightly blurred by alcohol and tiredness trained on his, mussed up silver hair falling softly over his eyelashes, and Yosuke realized everything looked soft about Souji Seta, even the way he came closer ever so slightly, as if Yosuke was a cat he didn’t want to scare away, even the way their hands accidentally brushed, even the light flush on his skin and the pink of his lips- Yosuke closed his eyes.

The kiss lasted all but three seconds, a brush of lips, then a shy press, where every other kiss in the room had been all bite and tongue and spit - and it was over as soon as that, Souji retreating with a chuckle and Yosuke laughing along as if it was but a joke - except Yosuke would lie if he said he didn’t feel a little disappointed,  _the sooner it’s over, the better_ , he had said, except he regretted that a little now, and it was all but logical, the strain in his stomach this very small kiss had provoked, except the emptiness and lack and longing Yosuke felt was very, very real.

*

Yosuke tapped away the entry code of his building with Souji by his side. They had spent the majority of the way home half-drunkenly clinging to each other and laughing at the night’s antics, before slipping in a comfortable silence, a cool autumn breeze brushing their hair and flushing their cheeks, turning Yosuke’s hands cold. As they entered the hall, they both stared at the staircase that would lead to Yosuke’s flat on the seventh floor.

“We’re taking the lift?”

“We’re taking the lift.”

They both laughed as they made their way to the other side of the hallway, patiently waiting as the numbers dwindled down above the lift door.

“Thanks for tonight,” Yosuke whispered. “It was fun.”

Souji hummed as the lift door slid open, and Yosuke pushed the small 6 button. He lifted his eyes, and Souji stared at him, as softly as he had earlier before they had kissed, smile on his face and flush on his cheeks and silver hair mussed up by the wind.

There was nothing logical, nothing reasonably sound about the way Yosuke grabbed his collar and closed the distance between them as the lift door closed.

Yet that kiss felt a thousand times better than the first one, nose brushing nose and lips pulling lips, Souji’s hands sliding past Yosuke’s neck and Yosuke’s hands ghosting over Souji’s hips as if they were always meant to be there, Yosuke moaning as Souji pulled on his hair and pressed against him, tongue caressing tongue, and nothing had ever felt so  _right_ , laughing light-heartedly as Souji pulled away slightly before Yosuke kissed him again, before Souji dragged him out of the lift by the wrists, Yosuke struggling to find his keys with Souji’s lips over his neck, closing the door the second they were in and gently pushing Souji on the couch before straddling him and smiling into their kiss.

They were shirtless and hard by the time they parted, forehead resting against forehead, eyes half-opened.

“You make absolutely no sense.”

Souji hummed back.

“You could have anyone, and yet here am I, the most average guy out there, kissing the most unreasonably perfect guy in this world.”

“Yosuke, you think way too much.”

“I mean, it’s completely illogical that you should want this when there was that girl with the flower dress ready to throw herself at you.”

“I’ve liked you since high school.”

Yes, as Souji held his hips and smiled up at him, Yosuke couldn’t help but think how everything his best friend was or did defied logic. Because if liking your best friend since high school and not acting on it for five whole years was logical, then nothing in this world made any sense at all any more. Yet in that case, it seemed like Souji wasn’t the only one of them who threw logic to the wind of a daily basis.

“Yeah. I guess I’ve liked you since then too.”

Souji got him to stop thinking with another brush of lips.


End file.
